Fuleco Superstar
Fuleco, now the superstar of Brazil, is worshipped throughout the land, all except Zeebad and his priests. Crowd: "Hosanna Hey Sanna Sanna Sanna Hosanna Hey Sanna Hosanna! Hey FE, FE won't you smile at me? Sanna Hosanna Hey Superstar!" Zeebad: "Tell the rabble to be quiet, we anticipate a riot. This common crowd, is much too loud. Tell the mob who sing your song that they are fools and they are wrong. They are a curse. They should disperse." Crowd: (repeating the same song) "Hosanna Hey Sanna Sanna Sanna Hosanna Hey Sanna Hosanna! Hey FE, FE you're alright by me Sanna Hosanna Hey Superstar!" Fuleco: "Why waste your breath moaning at the crowd? Nothing can be done to stop the shouting. If every tongue were stilled, The noise would still continue. The rocks and stone themselves would start to sing--" Crowd: (reapeating the same song again) "Hosanna Hey Sanna Sanna Sanna Hosanna Hey Sanna Hosanna! Hey FE, FE won't you fight for me? Sanna Hosanna Hey Superstar!" Fuleco: "Sing me your songs, but not for me alone. Sing out for yourselves, for you are bless-ed. There is not one of you who can not win the kingdom. The slow, the suffering, the quick, the dead." Crowd: (singing again) "Hosanna Hey Sanna Sanna Sanna Hosanna Hey Sanna Hosanna! Hey FE, FE, won't you die for me? Sanna Hosanna Hey Superstar! Superstar!" Isaac: "Yay!" Fuleco: "Thank you. For some weeks there has been a name for me, not Amijubi, not Zuzeco, but, it is Fuleco, it was my name." Zeebad: "Come with me, Megatron." Megatron: "Yes, master!" Fuleco: "And now, I choose-- Optimus Prime, Superman, Isaac, Kumamon, Shoutmon, Quicksilver, Lion-O, He-Man, Jean Valjean, James Bond, the Brave Litttle Toaster, Danny Phantom, and Severus Snape-- as my disciples." Later, at the Temple... Fuleco: "Why is my temple not a house of prayer, but a den of thieves? GET OUT!" Later, at the Last Supper of Brazil... Fuleco: "One of you denies me, one of you betrays me...!" Optimus Prime: "How can I deny you?" Severus Snape: "How can I betray you to the Decepticons, Daleks, and Yeerks?" Fuleco: "Yes, Optimus Prime will deny me three times, and Severus will betray me to the Decepticon Coalition. He-Man: "You're a yellow armadillo, you are a lord and son of god!" Fuleco: "That's right, He-Man!" Severus Snape: "Arrest him." Later, Snape takes Fuleco to the pirate king of Decepticons, Sentinel Prime. Zeebad: "We need him crucified!" Riot of Mascots, Heroes, and Villains: (repeated fastly) "Crucify him!" Fuleco: "Don't ever... Harm me...!" Soldiers: "We have no king but Satan!" Sentinel Prime: "One!" (One lash after another) Fuleco: "Ouch!" Sentinel Prime: "Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! Eleven! Twelve! Thirteen! Fourteen! Fifteen! Sixteen! Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-One! Tewnty-Two! Twenty-Three! Twenty-Four! Twenty-Five! Twenty-Six! Twenty-Seven! Twenty-Eight! Twenty-Nine! Thirty! Thirty-One! Thirty-Two! Thirty-Three! Thirty-Four! Thirty-Five! Thirty-Six! Thirty-Seven! Thirty-Eight! Thirty-Nine!" (Lashes end) Fuleco: "No!" Sentinel Prime: "Where are you from, Fuleco? What do you want, Fuleco? Tell me. You've got to be careful. You could be dead soon, could well be. Why do you not speak when I hold your life in my hands? How can you stay quiet? I don't believe you understand." Fuleco: "You have nothing in your hands. Any power you have, comes to you from far beyond. Everything is fixed, and you can't change it." Sentinel Prime: "Don't let me stop your great self-destruction. Die if you want to, you misguided martyr. I wash my hands of your demolition. Die if you want to you innocent puppet!" Later, after they put him into the cross... Fuleco: "It... Is finished.... Father, into your hands. You commend my spirit!" Category:Fan Fiction